


Sergeant Barnes

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [10]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You hatch a plan to get Bucky's swagger back, involving his old army uniform.





	Sergeant Barnes

It was your idea. 

It shocked you when Steve delighted in telling you about how much of a hit with the ladies Bucky was back in the 1940’s. To look at him now, it was unbelievable; this soft and sensitive man that you knew wasn’t exactly a hit with anyone, let alone women. But decades ago, he spent his time wowing and wooing every woman he spoke to... for sport. So you resolved to get his swagger back.

Clad in sheer black lingerie, you propped Bucky’s old military hat on your head and wrapped yourself in his army issued jacket, waiting patiently for him to return from a meeting. Important Avengers business, he said. He promised he’d be back before 6pm.

At 5.59pm, you heard the front door slam closed. Bucky’s heavy footsteps boomed down the hall towards the bedroom. You shifted into a more seductive pose on your side.

Stepping into the room, looking worn out, Bucky’s expression quickly lightened as he drank in the sight of you sprawled across the bed wearing next to nothing.

“Nice of you to join me sergeant Barnes,” you purred, feeling ridiculous. You tried your best to stifle a laugh.

“What the hell?” he sighed quietly, shedding his jacket and tossing it to the floor.

“You like what you see?” you asked as Bucky lay down beside you on the bed, “a little birdy told me you love a girl in uniform.”

Bucky bit his lip as you slowly crawled on top of him, eyeing every curve of your figure with as much wonder as the first time he ever laid eyes on you. “I really do, doll.”

Your hips moved slowly over his, teasing him. “Why don’t you prove it, sergeant Barnes.”

In one swift motion, Bucky rolled on top of you, pinning your arms above your head with one hand. A devilish grin was plastered across his face. “On one condition,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over your ear.

“Anything,” you responded, your breath hitching in your throat.

“You keep callin’ me sergeant Barnes, and I’ll show you exactly how much I love a girl in uniform. Understand?”

“Yes, sergeant Barnes.”


End file.
